Mr. Mind
Mister Mind (or Mr. Mind, or Dr. Worm) is a worm from the planet , possessing powers which include mind control, telepathy, stage presence, and mental image projection. As a trans-dimensional traveller, he was inadvertently trapped in the Revengerists universe from his own DC Universe after one of their many, many Final Crisises collided with an Omniverse timewave in keeping with the Revengerists' own Penultimate Exigency following in the years after the The Great Comics Purge of 1980. It's all sciency, and it happens a lot more often than you'd think. Mr. Mind began cropping up from time to time as a foe to Breshvic Penicillin. As an Awesome, he immediately garnered the evil worm's attention, and was a thorn in his side throughout the quantum building of their high-tech future base. Taking a fair bit of subterfuge to keep the mind-controlling pest away from his super-powered body. He and his newly formed Monster Society of Evil (utilizing this world's best non-Wall-Street villains) were soon dispatched with by the Revengerists Consortium of Stuff. But since he is a multi-dimensional character with lots of clones and identical twins and schemes it is not known if he will resurface. History Mister Mind was a cartoonish worm possessing an intelligence beyond that of human beings. This Mister Mind possessed limited telepathy and the ability to spin nearly-indestructible silk at speeds faster than the human eye could follow, spoke through the use of a "talk box" which hung around his neck, and was myopic and needing glasses. Meanwhile, the membership and size of Mind's Monster Society has changed dramatically over the years, from thousands of members (including all of the Axis Powers) in the 1940s to only a handful. Mr Mind claimed to be from an alien planet of worms, however he was more intelligent than any other. He had many and varied plans: first of all to steal magical, future-telling pearls with Captain Nazi's help from a princess who wanted to help the United States; to lead the Allied army in Africa astray; to bomb Pearl Harbor a second time; to crush North America beneath a giant glacier; to make Captain Marvel his mental slave; to topple all the buildings in Captain Marvel's home city; to trap the United States in eternal darkness by stopping the Earth's rotation while leaving German Europe in daylight and produce giant monsters in his lab; to move the Great Wall Of China to crush the Chinese Army using electrical forces; to immobilize the air fleet of Australia; to use the ten-mile-long gun "Great Big Bertha" to literally blow holes in America and Russia; to invade Scotland from an artificial island of ice; to cause a giant volcano to erupt in the middle of Britain; to literally blow the Earth in two; to make a movie about himself to intimidate the world; to destroy Earth's armies with a Black Death Ray which could destroy metal, but only metal; to publish a book about himself to try and convince everyone he should be their rightful leader and that Captain Marvel was untrustworthy called Mind Kempf; to create a vicious, multi-headed Hydra; to smash an asteroid into America; to make Captain Marvel think ordinary men were Crocodile Men, and to wreck the world's navies. At one point he lost his memory, but took a course at his School for Evil to regain his evil nature, after which he graduated as a top student after capturing Billy Batson. Many times his group came close to destroying Captain Marvel in his Billy Batson form, Ibac binding and gagging him and giving him to cannibals, Billy being left to freeze at the North pole, Billy about to be shot by a crocodile-man while wearing a metal gag and tied to a chair, Billy gagged and bound to a camoflaged gun so if any Birtish Ships shot at the island he would be blown apart etc. But Captain Marvel stopped them all, dismantled all of his resources, and arrested, frightened away, or accidentally killed all of his henchmen. Reverse cliff-hangers were used, Mr Mind about to be crushed under a heel, about to be devoured with a steak by Herman Goering, about to be crushed in a paper roller etc. Finally, a desperate Mr. Mind, having left the planetoid Punkus and having had his last base invaded, attacked Captain Marvel's alter ego, Billy Batson, with ether and left him unconscious. But he then realized that without his henchmen, he was practically helpless and unable to kill him. He tried frantically to push a live electrical wire onto Billy, pushing it inch by inch across the floor towards Billy, who woke up just in time. Mr. Mind fled into the infrastructure of radio station WHIZ, Billy's place of work, but with a little help from an exterminator, Captain Marvel soon captured the world's wickedest worm and the Earth could sleep soundly again. Return of the Society Although sentenced to death in the electric chair for the murder of 186,744 people, with even his lawyer turning against him and saying he hopes Mind gets executed, and Captain Marvel prosecuting in person, Mr. Mind's alien physiology proved resistant to the high voltage, and he entered a state of suspended animation that was mistaken for death. Awakening when his body was on the verge of being stuffed for display in a museum, he hypnotized the taxidermist into creating a duplicate and escaped. Shortly after Captain Marvel's return he got his glasses and talk box back from the mueseum, nearly collapsing it with an army of worms, and tried to destroy the country with an expanding balloon like weapon in St Louis, but Captain Marvel using information from a reformed Herkimer who Mr Mind has asked to meet in St Louis, got to the city, kicked the weapon into space and captured Mr Mind using a huge sound wave which drove him out of the ground.[2] The Monster Society strikes back Mr. Mind reformed his Monster Society Of Evil one last time, in (August–September 1980 to February–March 1981). Arguably the strongest incarnation of the group ever formed, almost the entire Marvel Family had to unite in order to stop them—Captain Marvel, Mary Marvel, Captain Marvel Jr., and the three Lieutenant Marvels: Tall Marvel, Fat Marvel, and Hill Marvel (the only Marvel Family members who didn't battle the Society were Black Adam, who was a member of the Monster Society Of Evil, Uncle Marvel, a powerless yet wily old man, and Hoppy the Marvel Bunny). Their wicked plans were wide-ranging, beginning with an assault on Egypt, expanding to a scheme to reverse the entire Earth's topography, Oggar raising an evil army from the sands and dusts of Egypt for Black Adam to lead, and conquering hundreds of planets and using them to build an army of spaceships. Their plans culminated in a massive assault on the Rock of Eternity, the point where all time and space can be accessed and the home of the Marvels' benefactor Shazam and the Gods and heroes that give them power. The Power of Shazam! Mind was one of a race of millions of mind-controlling worms from the planet Venus, who had plans to invade and take over the Earth, which they claim to have once ruled around the Ice Age. Appointed as the go-ahead agent, this most diabolical of the mind-enthralling Venusian worms first made his way to Earth stowing away aboard the Magellan space probe, arriving on Earth during World War II. by means of an indestructible green Venusian space suit, but was captured by Bulletman, Starman, and Green Lantern Abin Sur before enacting his plan. Mind eventually escaped, and decades later forced the megalomaniacal Dr. Sivana to join forces with him, needing Sivana's scientific prowess to facilitate the Venusian worms' plans. The worms' plans to invade the Earth invasion using the wealthy Sinclair Batson as his primary host were thwarted by Captain Marvel and Mary Marvel, who succeeded in killing all of the worms by sending them into deep space where they froze, save for Mr. Mind, whom they placed in the custody of Director Sarge Steel and the Department of Metahuman Affairs. Mind eventually escapes, takes over Steel's mind, and programs Mister Atom, another Marvel Family villain in Steel's custody, to destroy the town of Fairfield, where Billy Batson (Captain Marvel) and Mary Bromfield (Mary Marvel) lived with their adopted parents. After Mister Atom's nuclear blast destroys the city and kills nearly all of its residents, the Marvels arrive in Washington, DC seeking revenge. Mr. Mind's plot to set off a nuclear holocaust included using clones of himself to take over the minds of several regular American citizens, who were to make their ways to nuclear bomb facilities and initiate a nuclear holocaust. However, Mind's plan was foiled by the Marvel Family and several Gay Space Policemen. ''52'' Pick Up After the events of Infinite Crisis, the remaining Earths created by Alexander Luthor collapsed back together, combining historical remnants to form one New Earth. However, the single universe was too small to contain the energy inside it and it began replicating - into 52 identical Universes, a new Multiverse. Dr. Sivana discovers Mister Mind lying in a crater in the desert and pockets him, sealing him in a specimen jar and taking it back to his laboratory to prevent him interfering with his plans to take over the World.[3] Sivana bombards Mind with particles of Suspendium, a fictional element introduced in the 1970s Shazam! title. Although Sivana is then kidnapped by Intergang, the Suspendium induces Mister Mind's delayed metamorphosis. As Sivana is dragged off, Mind observes a televised memorial for the heroes lost in the Infinite Crisis, and takes particular note of Skeets, the robotic companion of the time-travelling superhero, Booster Gold.[4] With his metamorphosis beginning, Mind proceeds to weave a cocoon around himself, which doubles as a matter transporter that he uses to beam himself inside Skeets in Dr. Magnus Lab,[5][6] intending to use the robot as a "cradle" where he can spend the following year gestating and completing his transformation. Rip Hunter, Booster Gold and Skeets arrive in the Rocky Mountains headquarters of Professor T.O. Morrow. Morrow is exhausted and stares wearily at the android face of Red Tornado in his workshop. Skeets begins shaking and the others discover that his robotic carapace has been functioning as a super-advanced cocoon. The Venusian chrysalis, Mister Mind, emerges from the cocoon as a gigantic behemoth and threatens to consume the Universe. Rip, Booster and Morrow rush back into the Time Sphere. Hunter tells them that they are going back to where it all started. As Rip Hunter revealed to Booster Gold aboard his Time Sphere, in the few seconds after the creation of this new Multiverse, the Earths (and their corresponding Universes) "will occupy the same space, each on a different vibrational plane". During their efforts to stop the vastly powerful Mr. Mind from destroying every universe, Hunter described Mind's efforts as "eating years and events from this universe's history -- altering the Earth with every flap of his wings". This resulted in the Earth's changing, becoming different from New Earth in varying degrees. Hunter's plan to defeat Mr. Mind rested with Booster, Supernova, and Skeets. By fortifying Skeets' shell with Sivana's invention, Suspendium, they managed to imprison Mr. Mind in Skeets. Booster threw Skeets through an opening in time while Supernova ensured that it ended up in the correct time: Week 0 Day 0. Mr. Mind's devolved form is found (again) by Sivana, who imprisons him. Hunter used the 52 seconds of missing time to bind Mr. Mind, forever condemned to live within that loop. ''Final Crisis 3: Dance Dance Wormalution'' Mister Mind himself later resurfaces alive in Japan, taking control over Rising Sun. Under his thrall Rising Sun starts acting erratically, apparently devolving into a drunken, overweight nostalgic bent on disgracing the disrespectful youngsters of the Super Young Team. As part of this campaign, Mind kills many disaster relief workers in Midway City. While threatening to immolate Earth, it's the Super Young Team who discovers the alien presence in Rising Sun's brain, deeply lodged inside it. Powers and Abilities Mister Mind is one of Earth’s most formidable telepaths. He is able to take control of an individual’s mind. He also has the ability to spin very strong silk at speeds faster than the eye can see. Though all Venusian worms can control the minds of weaker species, Mr. Mind's abilities far exceed those of his worm brethren. After transforming from his cocoon, Mr. Mind possessed the ability to literally consume the history of a Universe, causing alternate timelines to result. Apparently very long lived, Mister Mind current body is only the larval stage of his breed: during the 52 miniseries briefly reaches maturity, becoming an Hyperfly with increased time and space-bending abilities, feeding over the timelines of singular Universes. By his ability, he's able to transform the 52, exactly identical, universes of the current DCU Multiverse into vastly different worlds, literally eating away portions of their history. After being forcibly rejuvenated in his larval stage, Mister Mind apparently retains the ability to reproduce asexually, using a host to breed his identical siblings. Mister Mind can speak Venusian and English. He may know other languages as well. Equipment Communicator: Mr. Mind wears a miniaturized transmitter so that lesser beings can hear his commanding voice. Etymology Dr. Sivana calls him Mr. Mind because his real name is unpronounceable to humans, and untranslatable by the talkbox around his neck. but many others call him''' doctor worm, good morning, how are you? i'm doctor worm. i'm interested in things i'm not a real doctor but i am a real a worm i am an actual worm. i live like a worm. i like to play the drums. i think i'm getting good but i can handle criticism. i'll show you what i know and you can tell me if you think i'm getting better on the drum i'll leave the front unlocked cause i can't hear the doorbell. when i get into it i can't tell if you are watching me twirling the stick. when i give the signal my friend rabbi vole will play the solo. some day somebody else besides me will call me by my stage name they will call me doctor worm, good morning, how are you? i'm doctor worm'. '''i'm interested in things i'm not a real doctor but i am a real a worm i am an actual worm. i live like a worm. i like to play the drums. i think i'm getting good but i can handle criticism. i'll show you what i know and you can tell me if you think i'm getting better on the drums. i'm not a real doctor but they call me doctor worm.'